Nonomori
by Jess Kuchiki
Summary: [Drabble] "Nonomori—" dan setelah itu genggaman tangannya melepaskanku.


**Disclaimer:**

Ico

© Team Ico™

© Sony Computer Entertainment™

.

 **Nonomori**

\- Jess K. -

.

.

* * *

Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi. Seketika jembatan batu menuju jalan kebebasan kami berdua ini bergetar dengan hebat dan terbelah menjadi dua. Aku dan perempuan itu — Yorda, terpisahkan.

Tak perlu berpikir panjang, aku langsung berlari kencang dan sekuat tenaga melompati beberapa meter jurang pemisah di antara kami.

Walau aku tak yakin apakah aku bisa menuju ke seberang jembatan — ke tempat perempuan itu berada. Yang akhirnya, aku tau; tanganku tak mampu menggapai sudut yang ingin kuraih. Kurasa aku akan terjatuh dan mati.

—Tapi tidak.

Yorda-lah yang menangkap dan menggengam erat tanganku. Aku masih bernafas, bergelantungan dalam satu genggamannya. Tanganku yang lain berusaha mencari sudut yang bisa menarik tubuh kecilku ini ke sisinya.

Namun tak ada yang bisa kuraih.

Aku melihat sosok hitam yang muncul dari belakang perempuan itu — Sang Ratu dengan aura gelapnya — berdiri dan mendekati Yorda dari belakang, memandangiku dengan tatapan yang menganggapku seperti mahkluk rendahan.

 _"Sial..."_ Geramku.

Kulihat wajah pucatnya Yorda, tatapan mata lusuhnya yang tak lepas dariku sejak tadi. Dia mengucap sebuah kata.

 _"...Nonomori,"_ rintihnya dengan senyum.

 _"Eh?"_

Dan aku terjatuh.

Dia melepas genggamannya. Melepas pegangannya dan membiarkanku jatuh jauh ke bawah.

.

.

.

.

DEG!

Aku terkaget dan membuka kedua mataku. Jantungku masih berdegup tak beraturan. Beberapa butir keringat mengalir pelan di wajahku, perlahan aku merasakan sensasi dingin karena angin menyentuh kulitku ini.

Aku merasa hangat di sisi kiriku. Ya, dia bersandar padaku dan sedang terlelap dalam istirahatnya.

 _"Mimpi yah..."_

Aku bernafas lega saat melihat perempuan ini masih berada di sampingku.

Ah, iya, aku ingat. Kami berdua sedang beristirahat di sebuah kursi batu yang berada di sebuah taman rindang. Matahari hangat yang diiringi oleh angin sejuk, serta suara gesekan dedaunan itu membuat kami tertidur untuk sementara waktu.

Dia, Yorda — seorang perempuan yang beberapa tahun lebih tua dariku. Lebih tinggi beberapa senti juga dari tubuhku. Aku bertemu dengannya di suatu tempat dalam istana — terkurung di dalam sangkar manusia tepatnya.

Dia sendiri. Entah apa yang ditunggunya di dalam sangkar itu selama ini. Seakan memang tak punya tujuan lain selain berdiam diri — menunggu akhir.

Tapi ketika aku mengajaknya untuk keluar dari sangkar itu, bahkan keluar dari istana megah ini — matanya menunjukkan secercah rasa semangat untuk hidup walau hanya sedikit. Sedikit rasa ketakutan terpancar dari tatapannya, namun dia tetap meraih genggaman tanganku dan mengikutiku.

Oh, sekarang dia telah tersadar dari tidur singkatnya.

"Ico—?" Panggilnya sambil mengucek matanya yang baru terbangun.

"Ya?"

" _...Nonomori,_ " ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Hei," Aku merasa _dejavu_ dan menggaruk pelan keningku. "Seperti di mimpiku tadi. Tapi aku sudah lupa ceritanya," ungkapku yang tidak begitu jelas mengingatnya.

Dia hanya membalas dengan senyuman lagi.

Aku bangkit dari kursi peristirahatan sementara untuk kami berdua, lalu mengulurkan tanganku padanya. Dia membalas. Dan aku menggenggam tangan pucatnya yang hangat.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita," ajakku. "Untuk melihat dunia di luar istana ini."

Senyuman hangat melengkung di wajahnya — "Uhum," jawabnya sembari mengikuti langkahku.

.

.

 **\- Selesai -**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

* _Nonomori_ ; Terima kasih.

Walau ada yang bilang artinya, "Maaf." Tapi author yakin itu adalah; "Terima kasih." _Perjalanan sampai sini saja._ (baperwoi) :')

Ini game yang saudara sedarah dengan _Shadow of the Colossus_. Ada yang bilang kalau Ico itu lanjutan dari SotC karena suatu alasan. Tapi itu tergantung kepercayaan masing-masing ya. /kok terkesan sara woi

Oh iya, aku suka game ini. Sama seperti SotC; feelnya itu, duh. Ga rugi kalau dimainkan, perasaan sama otak itu bakalan diputer habis. /pusing dong/

 _Last Guardian_ udah keluar belum ya? Tapi kalau udah pun, hamba cuma bisa nglihat YT. Eh, kok malah jadi curhat ya... Yasudah. Arigatou udah mampir. :"3


End file.
